Hlician Empire
Origin The Hlician Empire was built off the remains of the Surgeons' empire. Shortly after their collapse at the hands of the Spectre, the Hlicians, who were once the backbone of menial labor in the Surgeon empire entered a cultural renaissance. Great thinkers and scientists began to dominate Hlicia's communities, leading to the rapid advancement of technology on Hlicia, where many of the Hlicians flocked back to. A democratic goverment and a constitution was established, Hlicia becoming a republic. Over the next few millennia, Hlicia expanded through diplomacy and war, becoming a large nation that still had a belligerent attitude towards other civilizations. Then the rebellion of the so-called "god-kings", a group of powerful Hlicians who had political power seized control over Hlicia and established an oligarchy. The people wouldn't accept this new government and rebelled quickly. They seized the power back from the "god-kings" and established the New Hlician Republic. This newly revised government would grant officials even less power and the New Hlician Republic moved forward with little problems for the next millenia, prospering and continuing their expansion throughout the galaxy. However, the rate at which they were expanding wasn't enough for some of the more jingoistic Hlicians. In another coup, they seized power and this time a dictatorship was established. This naturally led to a series of rebellions in which the government couldn't be toppled but the rebellions couldn't be squashed either; Hlicia lost valuable systems which broke off to become independent. Over the next two centuries, Hlicia entered a state of decline, no longer expanding and fighting hard to maintain control over its still relatively vast territory. Hlicia as a Surgeon Colony The Surgeons valued Hlician greatly; it was a terrestrial world that was mostly water and separated into continents with varying climates, much like Earth. However, the largest biome was the jungle; Hlician jungles are renowned for being nigh-untameable and Hlician soldiers are required to train there in order to build mental and physical strength. Even the Surgeons were surprised by the ferocity of Hlician's jungles. When the Surgeons arrived at Hlicia, Hliicans were in an early space age, having just begun the colonization of their second largest moon out four. The Surgeons offered no negotiations; they quickly invaded the Hlicians and established a slaving colony there. The Hlicians were used for most of the menial labor in the Surgeon empire due to their strength and how quickly they could reproduce and how quickly they could recover and adapt to harsh environments. Soon enough, Hlicians could be spotted everywhere in the Surgeon empire and Hlicia became its largest slave colony. Formation of the Hlician Republic When the Surgeons were at war with the Spectre and amongst themselves, the Hlicians on Hlicia revolted and quickly pushed the small garrison of Surgeon forces from the planet with the help of dissidents of the Surgeon empire. Before the Surgeons were even completely destroyed, the Hlicians established the Hlician Republic, an indirect democracy that flourished for thousands of years before being dissolved. The Hlician Republic was formed by scientists and philosophers who sought to expand the borders of the Hlician Republic. They saw themselves as the rightful successor to the Surgeons. Era of the God-Kings The Hlician Republic, after several millennia of expansion through mostly diplomacy but occasionally war, was dissolved when a group of powerful Hlician radicals seized control of the capital planet. These powerful Hlicians were dissatisfied with how Hlicia paced itself in its expansion. They wanted rapid expansion and mostly violent expansion. They took control with their power and named themselves "God-Kings", forming an oligarchy. Their power was vast but not enough to withstand the Hlician rebellion, with Kalem, a relative of one of the more prominent God-Kings, leading it. After two years of hard fighting, the Hlician empire was weakened greatly but was united once again under a democracy. Kalem, alongside other rebellion leaders, formed the New Hlician Republic. The New Hlician Republic Kalem helped establish the New Hlician Republic, a parliamentary system with reduced power for individual officials. He served as one of the more prominent parliament members, helping to restructure the New Hlician Republic and its government. He oversaw its expansion, slowing it enough that the New Hlician Republic didn't overextend itself and he adopted a less belligerent approach to the galaxy, convincing many of his parliamentary colleagues to do so. Under their influence, the New Hlician Republic became much more diplomatically reputable and trade prospered; Hlicia itself was rebuilt into something even better; a trading hub that brought great wealth to the New Hlician Republic. Expansion eventually came to a complete halt and consolidation of current territories was focused on. Undeveloped colonies quickly became developed and industries throughout the New Hlician Republic boomed. After serving for two decades on the Hlician Council (their parliament), Kalem stepped down, forming an independent organization called Akel Vaviel, the meaning of that name being; True Paragons. Kalem's new order was separate from the government but greatly respected; they were often people of great political power, rarely exercising it and instead serving as mediators for local disputes. They were powerful warriors but dedicated to peacekeeping. They refused to serve Hlicia itself but rather the entire galaxy; they were now agents of everyone's will, if their will was good. When Kalem died, slowly so did respect for the True Paragons who worked relentlessly to protect the innocent from the evil. Kalem's reformations and his policies lost favor over time and Hlicia headed down an all too familiar path, returning to its belligerence. The Fall of Democracy As They Knew It The New Hlician Republic over time slowly reformed into a government much more vulnerable to someone taking power; it delegated more and more power to the officials and less to the people. Expansion became rapid and the subjugation of various planets constantly led to battles that weakened the economic strength of Hlicia and distracted its military. Soon, descendants of the God-Kings rebelled yet again but this time they were relentless; having won the loyalty of Hlicia's military and its vast fleets, the descendants of the God-Kings seized power and established an elective dictatorship. Rebellions sprung about but none were capable of toppling the government. They were capable of weakening it enough to successfully secede from the Hlician Empire, however. Several valuable systems were lost and the Hlician empire entered into an economic depression and began its declination, slowly but surely. Hajar came into power around 1950 AD, slowing the decline of the Hlician empire with his adminstrative skills and his charisma but sometimes a ship has too many holes and the crew too few plugs. Becoming a beloved but feared leader, Hajar brought the Hlician Empire out of its economic deficit but only barely. Rumors of an upcoming rebellion by Gosenno, a war hero, are swirling about... Category:DC Category:Places Category:Jayboot Category:Jay Category:Fanmades